darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Senate Bills 44273-46181
Republic Case 44273 - Republic Guard Marshall Obi-Wan Kenobi to be promoted to the rank of Republic Guard Marshall. Republic Case 44495 - Separation of Powers Act Submitted by the Senator from Alderaan. 1. No being may be seated as a Senator of the Republic and as a Justice of any court of the Republic concurrently. 2. Any being seated as a Senator and as a Justice concurrently must vacate one of those offices immediately. 3. Failure by a Senator to vacate his judicial office will result in his election or appointment to the Senate becoming null and void. 4. The Superior Court of the Republic is abolished, its justices discharged from their duties with the thanks of the Senate and the Republic. 5. The Supreme Court of the Republic's original jurisdiction in matters of Republic Law is restored. 6. The Office of the Republic Senate is directed to enforce Section 3 of this act under its continuing mandate to keep good order in the Senate according to the laws of the Republic. 7. This act will become effective immediately after the motion is carried by the majority it requires in the Senate. 8. This act supersedes Republic Case 43648 and Republic Case 43855. Amendment 209.1: Included Republic Case 44696 - Kuat Temporary Imperator In order to regularize the situation on Kuat until the planet has been reconstructed and civil government fully restored, the Senate appoints Rylas D'Hannen Imperator of Kuat. Republic Case 44898 - Senate Membership Act Submitted by the Senator of Alderaan. 1. No being who has been judged Endonomous of treason or some other felony by a Republic court, may take up a seat or remain seated as a Senator. :1a) Any being that has been judged as Endonomous of Treason or any other Felony by a Republic court may take a seat as a Senator, or remain as a Senator if the Supreme Justice rules that the being is pardoned for their crimes against the Republic. 2. No being may be seated as a Senator from two or more planets concurrently. 3. Any violations of Sections 1 or 2 or both will result in the being's election or appointment to the Senate becoming null and void. 4. Any Senator who fails to attend to his duties on Coruscant for more than a month and then does not respond within a week to a request by the Chancellor to appear before the Chancellor on the Senate floor, shall be presumed to have derelicted his post and his election or appointment to the Senate will become null and void. 5. In the event that a Senator will not be able to exercise his office, he may request from the Chancellor a leave of absence of not more than two weeks at a time. :5a) The Chancellor of the Republic Senate, without any vote by the Senate, may grant Senator permission to miss 3 consecutive 2 week leaves of absence (For a total of 6 weeks) without the Senator being removed from the Senate. :5b) This leave does not stop that person from being replaced as a Senator by their homeworld, only from being removed from the Senate by the Chancellor. :5c) The Chancellor, at the conclusion of a person's leave of absence, is not required to give a person a week to present themselves before the Senate and the Chancellor in order to maintain their seat. If they do not return after the granted leave of absence on their own, and if the Chancellor does request it, will have 48 hours (2 days) to present themselves to the Chancellor. If the Senator fails to do so, they shall be removed from their position on the Senate. 6. The Office of the Republic Senate is directed to enforce this act under its continuing mandate to keep good order in the Senate according to the laws of the Republic. 7. This act supersedes Republic Cases 36056 and 39040. 8. Any Senator that is under investigation AND that has been charged by the Republic legal system must present themselves before the Senate to answer questions relating to the allegations made. The Senators present, along with the Chancellor of the Republic, at the conclusion of the question period, may call for a vote to suspend the Senator's powers within the Republic. This vote shall be within the chambers of the Senate of the Republic and shall not be amendable. It shall pass with a simple majority vote. If passed, the Senator in question will not be allowed to submit new motions or vote on existing motions. :8a) No matter the Senate's findings regarding a Senator, the case shall still be forwarded to the Supreme Justice for their criminal ruling on the matter. The evidence presented in the Senate may be used by the Supreme Justice for consideration during the criminal trial pertaining to the Senator in question. Amendment 210.1: included Republic Case 45033 - Senate Transparency Act The following motion is submitted by the honorable Senator of Bothawui for the consideration of the Republic Senate; AS the Republic Senate is a group that believes in fairness and transparency to the entire galaxy; BE IT RESOLVED that the Senate hereby agrees to publish the vote of each Senator while a motion is being voted on, and after a motion is voted on, to be stored in record along with the motion if it passes. BE IT RESOLVED that should a motion fail then the record of those that have voted shall not be kept on record. Republic Case 45135 - Grand Moff Nomination The Senator of Bothawui enters the following motion for the consideration of the Republic Senate; AS The Republic currently is without a Grand Moff as is permitted by the Republic Military Act, Part II, Section I, Sub-Section B; BE IT RESOLVED that the Republic Senate hearby appoints Dash L'hnnar as the Grand Moff of the Republic. Republic Case 45316 - Peace Treaty Procedures The Senate adopts the following procedures for ratification of a treaty with the Black Imperium: 1. The Command Council of the Republic directs Dash L'hnnar, Sho'lar Vreeth, Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nissa Sarcat to meet with the negotiation team from the Black Imperium and broker a mutually acceptable treaty. 2. The text of this treaty shall be published for all citizens of the Galaxy to read and judge. 3. After two weeks of the document being published to the galaxy, the treaty will then be put before the Republic Senate for a ratification vote. :3i) The motion shall require a simply majority to pass. :3ii) The motion will be non-amendable. 4a. Should the motion fail, the negotiating team shall return to the Black Imperium to attempt to modify the terms of the agreement. 4b. Should the motion pass, AND, should the Black Imperium's Hegemony accept the brokered peace treaty, then the Republic shall be considered in a binding treaty with the Black Imperium under the terms and conditions of the treaty. 5. All previous treaties with the Black Imperium shall become null and void. 6. The only way to break the treaty is if it is deemed illegal or unconstitutional under Republic law, by the Supreme Justice of the Republic, OR, if the Republic Senate votes, with a simple majority, to cancel the treaty with the Black Imperium by either a non amendable vote, or, through another motion that may be passed in the Republic Senate. Amendment 211.1: included. Republic Case 45488 - War Tax Repealment Submitted by the Honorable Senator of Alderaan. The Senate of the Republic: CITING that hostilities between the Republic and the Black Imperium ceased months ago; CITING that negotiations for a final and just peace between the Republic and the Black Imperium are ongoing; REPEALS Republic Bill 38474 (Emergency Tax Bill) and its follow-up, Republic Bill 40436 (War Tax Exemptions). Republic Case 45716 - Repealment of Republic Law 44009 The Senator of Bothawui enters the following motion for the consideration of the Republic Senate; The Republic Senate hereby repeals Republic Law 44009, entitled the Coruscant Government Act. Category:Republic Law